There is a need for heating stoves, in which flue and other exhaust gases produced are eliminated or reduced to a minimum for suppression of impermissible emissions of flue gases constituting a public nuisance. There is a furthermore a need in heating stoves for a better method of utilization of the heating energy generated for the heating of the rooms. For the purposes of heating, a long burning time is desirable in the stove, and in order to utilize the heating energy generated by the heating stove, the air in room should circulate through the heating stove, which circulation should be able to be controlled in order to make good use of the heating energy generated.